Current Computer keyboards rest on either a desk or table. Some designs have the keyboard on a sliding shelf that allows storage under a table or desk. These require the omission of an apron or channel stiffener that is so desirable for large heavy monitors. A sliding drawer under the monitor is available for lightweight or small monitors. Some tables have a fixed lower shelf. These tables of course cannot stow the keyboard or protect it. Keyboard usage on a table or desk present the keyboard at a height above the elbows, thereby causing potential pain from intensive use over time. The permanent exposure of the keyboard also naturally collects much dust. Most of all, when used in conjunction with a large monitor the normal table or desk depth has insufficient space for proper location of the keyboard. The user needs to position his eyes a suitable distance from the monitor screen while accessing the computer keyboard. Large monitors are quite heavy and ideally should rest on an apron banded table to preclude table sag. A sliding shelf cannot be installed on an apron banded table unless positioned below the apron or channel. This puts the keyboard too low for ideal use, and it is still exposed to dust. An extra deep table or desk can be used to eliminate the distance problem. A keyboard under the monitor is only suitable for use with small or light weight monitors.
My configuration overcomes all these deficiencies without wasting office space for an extra deep desk or table. Commercial graphic CAD programs require large monitors (approximately 21 inch size) that rest on sturdy platforms that can withstand the weight of books or other equipment without fear of damage or sagging. The benefits of my configuration will become more obvious upon examination of the multiple figures of the drawings and in view of the detailed description.